Administration of pharmaceutical agents to animals is often difficult because some administration modes are complex, such as injections, and others are typically not available or inconvenient, such as suppositories or tablets. It would be advantageous to administer a pharmaceutical agent to an animal orally, but animals are often reluctant especially when the ingredient has an unappealing taste.
Various articles have been proposed for oral administration.
WO0200202 proposed a starch-based article with a Shore A hardness of 10 to 100. In addition to the pharmaceutically active compound, the article includes a high amount of starch (45% cornstarch or 55% wheat flour in the examples), but a low amount of beef or liver aromas (10%), and bodying agents such as cellulose acetate powder. Humectants are glycerol and water, which are present in amounts of 5 and 15%, respectively.
WO2005013714 proposed a ductile chewable composition including, in addition to the active ingredient, a combination of meat flavoring and partially gelatinized starch, along with a softener such as glycerol, polyethylene glycol (PEG) or polypropylene glycol (PPG), and water. In the examples, the amount of meat flavor is about 30% (w/w), the amount of pre-gelatinized starch is about 30 to 40%, and glycerin and water are both present in amounts or 14 and 4%, respectively.
WO2014141223 proposed a chewable formulation that does not use water as a humectant. A disintegrant is present in some embodiments. In some examples, meat flavor up to 10% and/or sweetener are present. Some embodiments include a filler which is typically cellulose-based. A solid fat is used as a lubricant, and glycerin and/or PPG as plasticizers/humectants. None of the formulations includes a flowable oil.